He never made me coffee
by Lilionn
Summary: "Quand il ouvrait la porte du salon, il restait longtemps là, à observer le fauteuil où il était habituellement assis. Il imaginait son regard se lever vers lui, son demi-sourire accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête dans sa direction pour le saluer… Puis l'illusion disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière écarlate."


Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Voici ma toute première fiction sur la Oh combien magnifique série _Sherlock_.  
L'histoire se passe directement après la saison 2, et on peut dire que c'est une sorte de suite d'ailleurs.  
Il s'agit d'une histoire Johnlock, donc que ceux qui ne peuvent même pas voir en photo les histoires dans ce genre (je parle du yaoi pour les incultes ;p) aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sinon je les dégage à renfort de gros coups de pieds dans le derrière è_é

John Watson est le personnage principal de cette petite fic', j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien comme ça :) Enfin, à part ça, rien de bien choquant vous verrez, d'où le petit rating.

Ah, et non, je n'expose pas ma théorie du "Comment diable Sherlock Holmes a-t-il réussit à survivre de cette chute?!". Et je ne me suis pas faite corriger donc je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes qui jouent à cache-cache dans ce que j'ai écrit *s'incline*

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_**He nerver made me coffee**_

Cela faisait deux mois. Deux mois que John Watson était dans cet état second, où la dure réalité devenue monotone le rendait sourd aux autres. Plusieurs personnes de son entourage avaient bien essayé de le faire réagir, mais rien de pouvait remplir le vide froid de l'appartement. Coincé dans ses souvenirs, John s'agrippait aux bribes de chaleur restantes du 221b Baker Street. Il avait refusé d'en bouger les meubles, remettait les objets à la dernière place qu'ils avaient occupé, laissait les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Dans sa vie de soldat médecin, il avait vu beaucoup de morts, et énormément souffert. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce vide immense. Quand il ouvrait la porte du salon, il restait longtemps là, à observer le fauteuil où **il **était habituellement assis. Il imaginait son regard se lever vers lui, son demi-sourire accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête dans sa direction pour le saluer… Puis l'illusion disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière écarlate. Alors il rentrait dans la pièce, et tel un automate répétant les même gestes chaque jour, il allait dans la cuisine, buvait une tasse de café. John s'asseyait ensuite sur le fauteuil, la tasse presque vide à la main, et il attendait. Deux mois qu'il espérait **son** retour, les yeux ancrés à la porte irrémédiablement fermée.

John regarda la tasse. Il en dessina les contours du bout des pouces, releva les yeux vers la porte, puis soupira. Il était pathétique. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi bouleversé par l'absence ? Comment pouvait-il garder cet espoir idiot de **le** revoir un jour alors qu'on **le** lui avait enlevé pour toujours ?

« Sherlock Holmes est mort » dit-il à son reflet dans le fond de café de la tasse.

« Sherlock est mort » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le corps lourd, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui qui fut, pendant une époque désormais révolue, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Et encore, il avait fallut qu'il le perde à jamais pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

Arrivé devant la porte, il hésita à la pousser, mais finit par l'ouvrir franchement. La pièce n'avait pas changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu y chercher du réconfort. Comme il l'avait demandé, Mme Hudson s'était contenté de faire les poussières et d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour changer l'air. Sherlock n'aimait pas quand cela sentait le renfermé. Et John, lui, avait besoin de pouvoir sentir l'odeur du détective de temps en temps.

Lentement, il s'avança près du lit, s'assit sur le bord, puis se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, la tête vers le plafond. Il tourna un peu cette dernière sur la côté. Immédiatement, l'odeur suave si caractéristique lui titilla les narines. Il inspira fort, aspirant le plus possible cette part de Sherlock qui semblait résider encore dans les oreillers. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment si c'était son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours, mais John était sûr que l'odeur était toujours là, et il se noya dedans, laissant son esprit dériver…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« hn…ohn…John… »

L'appelé roula sur le lit. Il rencontra deux abysses bleus clairs, envoûtants, souriants. Il passa sa main sur le visage en face de sien, écarta quelques boucles brunes, et un triste sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de paraître aussi réel. Une illusion n'a pas le droit d'être aussi réelle… » murmura-t-il en se mettant sur le dos, cachant ses yeux avec son bras.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Sherlock. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs plaisir de pouvoir le rencontrer dans ses rêves, mais en même temps, ça avait toujours le don de le rendre encore plus mélancolique.

« Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre en se rapprochant de lui.

-Parce que ça fait mal, Sherlock. Ça fait vraiment mal.

-… Je vois » répondit-il.

John enleva son bras et replongea son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Sa main retourna dessiner les contours du visage tout près du sien; l'arrête du nez, les sourcils, la ligne de l'oreille droite au menton, les lèvres… Arrivé à ces dernières, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent dessus, incapables de s'en détacher. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du détective.

« Tu es lent, dit-il.

-Je sais. Mais je veux profiter un maximum de ce rêve. Alors, laisse-moi être lent. Tu me dois bien ça, après m'avoir laissait seul avec le vide, Sherlock.

-Hum. Sûrement, oui. Désolé, John. »

L'ancien soldat sourit faiblement. Un simple _désolé_ n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Mais c'était le rêve. Alors il décida de faire comme d'habitude. Doucement, il rapprocha sa bouche de celle du brun. Il laissa leurs souffles et leurs regards se mêler, puis céda à son envie et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Il les laissa ainsi un moment, puis se détacha et regarda l'illusion lui sourire. Cette vision le poussa à se pencher une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de celui qui hantait ses pensées, approfondissant le baiser. Il quémanda l'accès à la bouche de Sherlock qui le lui offrit immédiatement, et petit à petit ils s'apprivoisèrent, se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, allant toujours plus loin et plus passionnément dans le ballet linguistique doucereux qui retint John dans son rêve, le mettant hors d'haleine. Quand ils brisèrent l'échange, le souffle court, leurs yeux restèrent collés ensemble. John passa sa main sur la joue du détective, d'ailleurs un peu coloré par leur baiser tout juste échangé. Il resta ainsi un long moment, son pouce se mettant à caresser doucement le teint rosé.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? lui demanda Sherlock.

-Parce que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Alors je préfère rester comme ça, à regarder ton visage avant de retourner dans la réalité où tu as disparu », répondit John, son pouce caressant toujours la joue de Sherlock.

Il se re-pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement, puis le cala dans ses bras, posa sa tête brune près de la sienne et sourit. Le visage de la personne qu'il aimait imprégnée dans ses pupilles, John se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée une fois de plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand John se réveilla, le vide l'entourait une fois de plus. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, regarda la chambre d'un air absent. Ses lèvres sentaient encore l'empreinte invisible du rêve, et il sut qu'il était définitivement perdu, fini. S'il avait compris plus tôt à quel point Sherlock comptait pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas écouté. Il aurait courut jusqu'à lui et l'aurait rattrapé. Alors Sherlock ne serait pas mort ce jour-là, le vide intense ne le tiraillerait pas en ce moment même.

Enfermé dans son état second et mélancolique qui le caractérisait ses dernières semaines, John se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il alla au salon, ouvrit la porte et regarda Sherlock relever la yeux vers lui, le saluer d'un mouvement de tête puis retourner à son livre et son café, assis sur l'éternel fauteuil.

John attendit que l'image daigne se disperser dans le nuage de poussière écarlate habituel, campant toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. L'homme but une gorgée, puis releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda en souriant.

« Une tasse de café, John ? »

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus :)

Une petite review? (même si c'est juste pour dire "Kya! Trop bien! Je siii content(e) que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il soit de retour!" Ou un truc du genre xD)  
Bye, et peut-être à une prochaine fic' ^^


End file.
